Kanda's Side Special:Halloween
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: The Halloween version from Summer Surprises:Kanda's Side. The Kurodan School makes a game in Halloween Day. But, there's something wrong...Pairing:KandaxFemale Allen.Oneshot!


**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Yaaaay! My first Halloween fic! Too bad there's no Halloween in Indonesia T.T**

**Enjoy!**

**(Kanda POV)**

31st October…Halloween day…

The Kurodan High School also celebrates this day. This year besides wearing those stupid costumes, they also make a 'Haunted School'. This is all because of that silly art teacher's idea, that Tiedoll-sensei's idea.

This year, I must wear the Vampire's costume **(the costumes are decided by the teachers)**, that usagi must wear Werewolf, and…moyashi wear the Witch.

I don't like wearing this stupid costume!

-

"Yuu-chan! Wear those fangs!"

That baka usagi is complaining while wearing his wolf ears That usagi got a simple costume, he only wears wolf ears and some paws gloves. Me? I must wear a tuxedo, and long black coat and fangs. I don't want to wear those silly fangs. It's very uncomfortable! And this Vampire costume…ugh…It makes me funny.

"K-Kanda?!"

I turn around to see who's calling me. It's from moyashi who finished changing her clothes into Witch costume. She wears gothic clothes with stripped long socks and a witch hat. There also a red ribbon on her hair.

She looks surprised seeing me in a Vampire costume and her face is…cute…?

Aaargh! Now I'm thinking stupid things!

"Kanda? You're okay? Your face is red…"

I don't notice her face is close to me and her hand is on my forehead, concerning if I got sick.

Wait?! Red?!

"Aaaw…Yuu-chan is blushing! So cute~"

That baka usagi sure have dead wish!

I aim my Mugen to his throat but it stopped by moyashi. She gives a deep sigh.

"Kanda…draw your sword back…You're a Vampire right now, Vampire doesn't have katana…so don't bring Mugen this time."

She takes Mugen, put it in her locker, and locks it with a password I don't know. After that she only grins happily and grabs my hand.

"Come on! Let's go! We'll be late if we just stand here."

".shi!"

I glare to her but she keep smiling like an idiot while squeezes my hand tighter. Tight enough to make some bruise. It's like she's telling 'Don't protest!' or 'Shut up!'

"Che. Fine!"

I give up…It's no use arguing with her. I always lose if I argue with her.

Fine…looks like I just some along in this stupid event.

-

After some stupid speech, finally that sister complex teacher tells us the rules.

"It's quite simple. You only just make a team of 2 and then search the candies in the Haunted School. Each team only allows bring one candle with them. The team with most candies will win. And the losers…will get punishment, of course. Good luck!"

Che. Another stupid game…I swear the punishment will be bad one.

"Kanda-kun! Please make a team with me!"

I recognize that voice. It's from Lenalee. I know she will ask this, but I don't want to be with her. It will be troublesome.

"Too bad. I already make a team."

"With Lavi-kun?"

"No. With Walker."

She shocked. Everyone in this room, including teachers, shocked. But not for usagi…he smiles while holding moyashi's hand who is also surprised.

"A-ahaha. That's funny, Kanda-kun. Y-you're joking, aren't you?"

Joking? What is she thinking?! I never joking about moyashi!

"Che. Of course not, baka. I'm serious!"

I walk to usagi and moyashi and then I grab her hand and dragging her to get the candle and the basket.

"K-Kanda! W-wait! What are y-"

"Oi usagi, who will with you?"

"Don't worry. I'll with Krory-senpai. So, have fun you two."

He waves his hand and smiling. That usagi… he really supports us.

"Kanda…is it alright for me to team with you? I mean…Lenalee looks sad…"

I turn my head and stare moyashi. She looks concern about that. That baka…she always concern about little things.

"Che. Just shut up and stop thinking stupid things! Let's go!"

I hold her hand tightly and I can see she's blushing. Looks like she still shy although she already confessed her feelings two months ago.

-

And then…the game starts.

We start from the first floor. The school becomes creepy in the night, plus the lights are out…only one candle that we have. I'm not scared because I used to training in darkness. But, moyashi looked uneasy with this. Is she…scared?

"Moyashi?"

She doesn't answer. Her hands are trembling. She also holds my arm tighter and tighter.

Okay…that's her answer. She is scared of this.

"Moyashi…If you scared, why did you join this stupid event?"

"I-I'm not scared! I know the ghosts aren't real! It's only the teachers try to scare us!"

She finally speaks. But, her voice still trembles.

"Fine…don't yell on my ear, moyashi…"

"It's Allen!"

-

We got candies easily. And as moyashi though, the teachers tried to scare us when we picked the candies. We don't scared at all. Moyashi also calm. It's quite fun.

But, It turns 180 after we feel some weird aura and hear some footsteps.

Moyashi fall into her knees while she shuts her eyes and places her hands covering her ears. Her face becomes pale than usual. She really terrified…

"M-Moyashi?! What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer. She only shakes her head and whispers 'don't come here' over and over. What the hell is going on?

"Oi! Moyashi, answer me!"

Suddenly her eyes snap open and screaming.

"NO! DON'T COME HERE! LEAVE US ALONE!"

After she screamed, I begin to see something weird.

There's a white thing resembles a woman and she's coming toward us.

Then I realized…that is a REAL ghost!

"…gi…ve…me…her…"

That ghost begins to speak. Her voice reminds me of a female ghost on a video game that usagi played. She tries to touch moyashi but I pull moyashi back.

"…gi…ve…me…her…I…ne…ed…her…"

"…she…has…a…powerful…spiritual….power…GIVE ME HER!"

Spiritual power? So moyashi can see the real ghost?!

No wonder why she scared…

That ghost tries to touch her again and this time she touches her. When she touches her, moyashi screams in pain and the color on her body drained. That ghost absorbs her soul!

I immediately carry her and ran as fast as I can.

While running, I see her face. Her face become white pale and her lips begin blue. Her breathes become unsteady. Her body also begins cold.

What I should do?

Oh! I remember! Father once said to me that Mugen had an exorcist power!

That ghost must be disappeared if I use Mugen on her.

But, where did moyashi keep Mugen? Oh right, her locker!

-

I go to her locker and smashed the door with things nearby. Maybe I will get punishment for destroying it. But, who cares?! Moyashi needs help right now!

Finally I get my Mugen back and at the same time, the ghost appears to get moyashi.

"…I…want…her…"

"Not this time, stupid ghost. She's MINE. Take this!"

I stab the ghost and she begins glowing and then disappears, leaving some lights like fireflies. Those 'fireflies' enter moyashi's body and she becomes normal again. Her face isn't pale anymore, her lips become more pinkish. Her breathes become steady. And her body isn't cold. After a while, she opens her gray eyes.

"Kan…da…?"

"Don't worry. She's gone."

I whispers to her ears while embrace her, a reassuring embrace. I let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Kanda…thank…you…"

She smiles, a weak smile, and then she falls asleep. Guess she's got tired after her soul got sucked.

I give her a soft kiss on her forehead and then a carry her outside with a bridal style **(o_0?!)**

-

After we got outside, baka usagi run to us with worried face. I knew this will happen…

"Yuu! What's wrong with Allen?"

I tell him what happened and just I though, he surprised. He also doesn't know moyashi have such ability.

I decide to take her home meanwhile usagi give some reason to the teacher.

-

I take her to her bed and call for Cross. But, he gets some cases and can't come back for several days. What a bad day it is…

I stroke her hair gently…Her hair so soft…I like to touch it…

After a while, she finally wakes up and gives me a soft smile. I only can smile back to her.

"Cross said he got cases again so he couldn't come back in several days."

"Oh…that's okay…"

She sits up and hugs me. I give back her hug and feel her scent, a Jasmine scent.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired a bit…"

"Sleep. You need it."

I try releasing her but she doesn't want it. She keeps hugging me.

"Moyashi…"

"…She…when she touched me…I could see the memories of her…It's so scary…she killed by her own lover…"

Ugh! That one is scary…no wonder moyashi terrified.

-

I see her lips and her exposing neck…It's really tempting me to kiss her.

Wait! Is this Vampire costume has an effect?!

"…Kanda?"

She stares at me with blushing face and tired eyes. She holds my fabrics on my clothes tighter, not want letting me go. With that face, I can't hold myself anymore.

I kiss her deeply and passionately while my hands hold her slim waist and the back of her head, make the kisses deeper and longer. She also places her hands on my back, making us closer…close enough to feel each other's skin.

After a long one, we parted for air…leaving some saliva that connect our tongues, my hard tongue and her soft tongue. Both of us are panting.

Moyashi seems tired enough, but I still want more than her lips.

I start kissing her neck. A soft one at first but it turned into sucking and biting her soft skin, makes she's moaning my name over and over.

"Nnngh…Kan…da…aah…haa…"

I make some mark on her neck. Marking that she's mine.

And if Cross finds this out, I will be killed by him.

But I don't care right now. I want to feel every second with her now.

"…Kan…da…"

"I'm a Vampire right now, right? Let me suck your blood and make you become mine…"

I said it while still kissing her soft neck. I bite her sensitive spot on her neck and she gasped.

"K-Kanda…sure…let me become yours…my lovely vampire…"

She holds my head and brings it deeper in her neck. I take that advantage and kiss her harder.

After a quite long time, I stop and hug her. Letting her sleeps in my embrace.

She smile and give a chaste kiss before she close her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I hold her tighter and watch her until the sun rise. Protecting her from those uneasy feelings in the night. Feeling her heartbeats uniting with mine.

She will always be mine, my only moyashi…always…forever…

**Fin**

**

* * *

Hehehe…how's that?**

**I write it when I got a very good mood =D**

**Review please!**


End file.
